


Do What U Want

by BabyImAddicted



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bored day on tour bus, niall and louis are boyfriends, niall and louis sing, not really smut but like it is some what dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImAddicted/pseuds/BabyImAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads are bored, so Louis decides to entertain them, and brings his boyfriend Niall into it. What at first was supposed to be fun and entertaining turned into something more for Louis and Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What U Want

**Author's Note:**

> its almost four in the morning and i just got this idea listening to the song so yeah enjoy man

"I hate these days where I'm so bored" Harry exclaimed walking over to one of the couches, sitting down.

 

The lads agreed with 'yeahs' or 'got that right honey' from Louis. The lads all chuckled, and suddenly Louis got the most amazing idea ever! He got up and ran to his bunk, grabbing his phone and speakers. This was going to definitely give the lads a good laugh and he knew just the person to do it with. His lovely boyfriend Niall James Horan. He returned and plugged in his speakers, humming quietly to himself. He knew the boys were watching him curiously wanting to know what he was doing. When he plugged his phone in and got it situated he turned to face the guys, smiling wide. But they couldn't 

 

He went up to Niall, pulling the Irish lad up to his feet completely taking him by surprise.

 

"Lou babe what are you doing" questioned Niall, looking at his boyfriend eyebrows raised. 

 

"Well Nialler my dear darling, we are going to entertain the boys" Louis simply replied, turning the song on, letting it flow out of the speakers. 

 

When the lads realized what song was playing the all sweat dropped, looking at Louis in disbelief. What in the hell is Louis planning, was what was going on in all of their heads. But they couldn't help but be interested in what was going to happen. Niall was wondering why he was being dragged into this.

 

"Yeah, turn the mic up... I feel good, I walk alone. But then I trip over myself and I fall. I, I stand up, and then I'm okay! But then you print some shit, that makes me wanna scream" Louis started singing along with Lady Gaga's voice, smiling."

 

"So do what you want, what you want with my body. Do what you want, don't stop let's party. Do what you want, what you want with my body. Do what you want, what you want with my body" Louis continued, singing directly to Niall, body rolling. 

 

"Write what you want, say what you want 'bout me. If you're wondering, know that I'm not sorry. Do what you want, what you want with my body. What you want with my body" Louis sang, bending down, shaking his bum to Niall, who was busy laughing along with the rest of the lads. 

 

Louis stood back up and face Niall, wrapping his arms around his neck, slowly rolling his hips against Niall's while singing "You can't have my heart, and you won't use my mind. But do what you want (with my body). Do what you want with my body. You can't stop my voice cause, you don't own my life but, do what you want (with my body). Do what you want (with my body)."

 

Niall's eyes darkened, filling with lust, laughter dying down as he circled his arms around Louis' waist. The guys were now staring at the couple, wondering what was going to happen next, both amused yet slightly creeped out. What started out as a joke turned into something more. The lads should leave but they really wanted to know what was going to happen. Or more like Harry and Zayn, holding down a squirming Liam. 

 

"Early morning, long flights. Tom Ford, private flights. Crazy schedule, fast life. I wouldn't trade it in, 'cause it's our life (let's slow it down...)" Niall sang with Louis singing the background quietly. 

 

Both were staring at each other intently, both in their own little world. 

 

While Niall sang the next part, his hold tightened pulling Louis closer while mumbling over the 'girl' part. That was the cue for the guys to leave, and that's exactly what they did. Niall and Louis never noticed both absorbed in their world full of lust and love. Even if this song had a totally different meaning that still didn't stop the two lovers from wanting each other. So Louis turned the speakers off along with his phone, allowing Niall to drag him to his bunk. Let's just say they had a long night and the lads weren't too happy about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is totally shitty im so sorry but if you somehow like it then thank you :3


End file.
